


The Joker and the Schemer

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Journals, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: I don't know, um, you are singing your fave song, when a certain son of Hephaestus comes in.





	The Joker and the Schemer

 Guide:  
(y/n)= your name  
(y/l)= your last name  
(f/c)= your favorite colour  
(A/N)= Authors Note  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  ((A/N) A little something I did in a week, hope you like it. And your about 16 years old.  Rick Riordan owns the characters, except you, and I own the plot. _____________________________________  
     
  (Your POV)~  
 You and Leo Valdez had been friends for a few months now, you joked, pulled pranks, and he got to show you some of the weapons he had made, but you think this is the best time you have had with him. And most embarrassing. You were in your cabin, the Hermes cabin, when everyone else was either messing around or sparring with others. You thought no one was there or listening to you, you were wrong. You started to sing, along with your iPod, Rainbow Veins by Owl City, your favorite song. ((A/N) Sorry if it's not your favorite song. XD))

 

 

 

_High rise, veins of the avenue_

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue_

_Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you_

 

 

_Street lights glisten on the boulevard_

_And cold nights make staying alert so hard_

_For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard_

_Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay_

_Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?_

  
   (Leo's POV)~

  
       He was walking by the Hermes cabin and heard (y/n) singing one of his favorite songs. Her singing was the most beautiful thing he heard, maybe even more than the Apollo Cabin. He stopped and leaned against the outside of the cabin, and he started humming along with her, very much out of tune, but he didn't care.

_  
Small town hearts of the New Year_

_Brought down by gravity, crystal clear_

  


_City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier_

_Make haste, I feel your heartbeat_

  


_With new taste for speed, out on the street_

  


_Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet_

  


_The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow_

  


_The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know_

  
_Yep,_  Leo thought,  _definitely better than the Apollo cabin._  He listened to her for some time, finally sitting against the outside wall. Time literally slowed down, well that's what he thought. No one knew about love for (y/n), not even Piper McLean, his other best friend. He hasn't planned to tell (y/n) yet that he's in love with her, but he knows he should soon, but for now he's content to stay and listen to her beautiful voice. 

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

_Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

  


_That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone_

_Your nerves gather with the altitude_

  


_Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued_

  


_Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood_

  


_Wide eyed, panic on the getaway_

  


_The high tide could take me so far away_

  


_VCR's and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day_

  


_A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age_

  
_Cause somewhere along the line all the decades align_

 

The reason Leo absolutely loved this song is because he thought it was made for him. It talks about being alone, and Leo has had many experiences with that, and it has something, he thinks, about love. A few moments later, he realized he is singing along with her, which he knows he shouldn't have done. _Did she hear me?_ Leo thought, _I really hope not, sense I've been here for some time._  So, he stopped singing, even though he really, _really_  wanted to sing with her. 

 

_We were the crashing whitecaps_

_On the ocean_

_And what lovely seaside holiday, away_

_A palm tree in Christmas lights_

_My emotion_

_Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone_

_As we spent the day alone_

 

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

_Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

  
_That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone_

 

(Your POV)~  
    You had just finished the song when you heard a voice singing, well in the sixth verse you did. The next song was also one of your favorites, but you wanted to see who was outside. So, you turned off the iPod, and took your (f/c) earbuds out of your ears, and headed to the front of your cabin. You opened the door slowly, and looked to your left, nothing, you looked to the other side, Leo Valdez?! "Leo, what are you doing outside the Hermes cabin?"  
     
    "Wha- Oh! Sorry (y/n), I was just, um, walking by and heard you singing. So, I just sat down and listened for a little, I didn't mean to stay for this long, Sorry." Leo replied awkwardly.  
      
    "Its alright, but were you singing? Because I heard someone singing."

    "Ya, I was. Did I sound bad?"

    "Naw, you didn't, not at all. I was just wondering who was there." You said.

    "Really? I didn't sound that bad?" Leo asked uncertainly.  
     
    "Nope, but why are you even here in the first place?"

    "Oh, um, I was just walking by, like I said. Going to the lake to be alone."

    "Can I come with you to the lake? I mean if your ok with that."

    "Yes definitely, you can come. But I have to get a few things, and get them to the lake" Leo says, walking off, leaving you to wondering what the heck he's getting. You have to wait at least ten minutes for your friend to come back. He finally does and he takes your hand and leads you down to the lake.  

    You came to the bank of the lake, where you saw a blanket spread out with some food, two Adirondack chairs, and a few candles that Leo made. _Wow,_  you thought, _what is he planning? Usually I'm the one planning and scheming up stuff._  You got the answer a few moments later. He told you to sit down in the (f/c) chair, and he sat in the brown chair, and started to talk. "Alright, (y/n), you are probably wondering why there is all this here." Leo says as he spreads his hands to all the items set up all around you guys.

    "Yes I am wondering why. So why?" You say while smiling.

    "Well," he says while picking up a taco, and examining it. "I've been deciding to tell you this, sense it might change our friendship. I really don't know if I can handle it, to be honest." He puts the taco down and grabs both of your arms. "Do you want me to change 'us'?"

    "If it's a good change yes, if it isn't, then no." 

    "It's a good change, I believe. I have never said this to any girl before."

    "Go on...." You encourage him.

    "Well... I think I'm in love with you, (y/n)." Leo says awkwardly.

    "Wait WHAT!? You do?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

    "I wasn't ready to say that before, because I really didn't know how to."

    "Well I think you did a good job of saying it, Leo." You say while smiling like a madman, and obviously blushing like heck.

    "Thank you, so does this change 'us'?" 

    "Yes, I believe it does. But in a good way. And can I tell you something?" You ask happily.

    "Yes...."

    "I am... um, in love with you, ever since I got to know you. And yes, Leo, I do like your jokes, even though people say otherwise."

    "Y-you do? I mean, literally _no one_  likes my jokes, apparently except for you." 

    "Yes can you tell me-" Your words were cut off by a tingling sensation on your lips, and you realized that Leo was kissing you. Your first thought was _, OH MY WORD!!! HE'S KISSING ME!!!_ But then you got over that, and started to kiss him back, realizing how much you loved him. After a little while he broke the kiss, resulting in you two gasping for air. He looks at you with those chocolate brown eyes, with you thinking, _wow... He is really_ really _cute, no handsome._  

    "(y/n), I really love you, like so much so that, um... will you be my girlfriend?"

    "YES! Oh gods yes, I will be your girlfriend, Leo." You say with confidence.

    "Good!" Leo says while leaning in again for another kiss. After a little he broke it again, sadly, so you leaned up against him and put you head in the crook of his neck. You feel asleep for a little bit, until Chiron comes and tells you lights out, so you pack up the items Leo laid out, and head up to the cabins.

    "Hey Leo, I have a suggestion."

    "What is it?"

    "How 'bout you sleep in my cabin tonight?"

    "Wha- Is that a really good idea? I mean if Chiron finds out."

    "Yes it's fine, I have a hiding place where no one can find us, promise."

    "Um... Ok?" Leo walks with you to your cabin, where you find the place on the roof where is secret. You put down a blanket on the floor and you and him laid together, side by side. You fell asleep almost immediately, finally with peaceful dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
